


I wanted in from the cold

by Ivaylo



Category: Tatort, Tatort Dresden
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Der Winter hat Dresden fest im Griff.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I wanted in from the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Ich editiere die Tage vielleicht noch ein bisschen was.  
> Not sponsored by dm. ;)

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Eine Verkäuferin, mit Brille, kurzen Haaren und gekleidet in ein Polohemd bestickt mit dem dm-Logo spricht Leo von der Seite an.  
Leo, etwas aus ihren Gedanken gerissen antwortet: „Äh…ich guck nur.“ Sie lächelt und fügt noch schnell ein „Danke“ hinzu.  
Die Verkäuferin erwidert das Lächeln und lässt Leo dann mit ihrem Dilemma zurück im Gang.

Gute Frage. Ist Leo noch zu helfen? Immerhin steht sie seit mindestens 10 Minuten unschlüssig vor der Regalwand gefüllt mit Handcremes in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und Formen. Dazu dann noch die tausend verschiedene Geruchskombinationen. Allerdings ist es nicht nur die schiere Menge an Angebot, die Leo die Entscheidung schwer macht, sondern auch die Frage ob es überhaupt angebracht ist ihrer Kollegin Handcreme zu schenken.

Kollegin? Freundin? Nicht einmal das weiß sie sicher.

Seit ein paar Tagen ist halb Deutschland vom Winter eingenommen und neben den mindestens 10cm Neuschnee pro Tag, pfeift durch Dresden auch noch ein eiskalter Wind. Während Leo unter ihrem Parka schon mehrere Schichten inklusive einem Wollpulli trägt, hat Karin meist nicht mal Handschuhe an. Klar, ohne Handschuhe lässt sich vieles besser erledigen und erst recht die Waffe schneller ziehen, aber Leo hatte schon am ersten richtig kalten Tag bemerkt, wie rot Karins Hände nach nur kurzer Zeit waren. Es mangelt nicht mal an Handschuhen. Sie waren ja Teil ihrer Einsatzausrüstung und Schnabel hatte sich tatsächlich darum bemüht noch ein paar Exemplare der begehrten Wintereinsatzhandschuhe zu ergattern. Karin trug einfach keine Handschuhe.  
Leo bisherige Taktik war es gewesen Karin so oft wie möglich auf einen Kaffee oder Tee einzuladen. So konnte sie sich wenigstens am Becher die Hände wärmte.  
Heute hatten sie endlich mal der Kälte Entfliehen können. Sie hatten schon darüber gescherzt wie schön die Aussicht war den ganzen Tag damit zu Verbringen an Berichten zu arbeiten und Fallakten abzuschließen, anstatt draußen zu sein. Aber als Leo neben Karin stand, um etwas auf ihrem Bildschirm zu überprüfen, war ihr aufgefallen, dass Karins Hände nicht nur trocken, sondern auch rissig waren. An ihrer linken Hand war sogar ein Knöchel leicht aufgeplatzt.

Also stand Leo jetzt an ihrem Feierabend im Drogeriemarkt, um Karin Handcreme zu kaufen. Warum tat sie das überhaupt? Es könnte ihr ja auch egal sein, wie es um die Hände ihrer Kollegin bestand. Aber Karin war ja mehr als das. Zumindest wenn Leo mal ehrlich zu sich selbst wäre. Sie freute sich mittlerweile so gut wie jeden Tag auf die Arbeit. Wenn sie schon gegen 12 Hunger hatte, wartete sie mit dem Mittagessen bis Karin bereit war auch in die Kantine zu gehen, oder sich was in der Stadt zu besorgen. Am schlimmsten, oder besten waren die Momente in den Karin sie einfach zu lange ansah und Leos Herz mindestens einen Schlag aussetze. Leo muss sich dann immer ganz schnell wegdrehen, damit Karin bloß nicht ihre roten Wangen sehen kann.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass ich Ihnen nicht helfen kann?“

Die Verkäuferin steht schon wieder neben Leo und lächelt sich etwas verlegen an. Leo will schon verneinen, entscheidet sich dann doch dagegen.  
  


„Ähm ja. Ich suche n Creme gegen trockenen Hände.“  
  
„Ach ja. Das Wetter macht uns allen zu schaffen. Sie stehen schon mal vor dem richtigen Regal. Also am besten sind besonders fetthaltige Cremes, oder Sie kaufen gleich etwas aus dem Skin-Repair-Segment“, erläutert ihr die Frau und deutet auf die Regalreihe links von Leo.  
  
„Gut. Danke“, sagt Leo und bewegt sich in Richtung der Regalreihe, während sich die Verkäuferin wieder daran macht weitere Waren zu Verräumen.

Nachdem sie mehre Tuben miteinander verglichen hat und mit den meisten der Begrifflichkeiten und Packungsversprechungen nichts anfangen konnte, hat Leo sich endlich für eine Creme entschieden. Hoffentlich bringt sie tatsächlich die angepriesene geschmeidige Haut. Wenigstens riecht sie angenehm frisch, ohne dabei aufdringlich zu sein.

Aus dem Laden heraus wird Leo von einem beißenden Wind begrüßt. Es ist schon dunkel und die Schneeflocken tanzen im Licht der Straßenlaternen und Autos des Berufsverkehrs. Leo zieht den Reißverschluss ihres Parkas hoch und ärgert sich, dass sie keine Mütze dabei hat. Vielleicht sollte sie morgen doch mit dem Auto auf die Wache fahren. Allerdings, wenn sie sich so die Schlangen an Autos an den Ampeln ansieht, vielleicht nicht die beste Idee. Und die Kollegen beim Verkehr haben schon genug zu tun mit Unfällen wegen der Glätte, da muss Leo nicht auch noch mitmischen. Wie sie so durch den Schnee stapft, überkommen Leo doch wieder Zweifel. Wie soll sie denn Karin überhaupt die Creme geben?

Karin, hier für dich… – _nein, zu wenig erklärend_

Karin, mir ist aufgefallen, dass deine Hände in letzter Zeit so trocken sind und… - _nein, zu aufdringlich_

Hier Handcreme für dich – _zu unpersönlich_

Karin, manchmal frage ich mich wie sich deine Hände in meinen anfühlen würden. Warm? Kalt? Weich? Rauh? – _Nein! Viel zu persönlich!_

Zuhause angekommen, wirft Leo mehr oder weniger frustriert ihren Einkauf auf ihren Schreibtisch und entschließt sich erstmal nicht mehr über Hände oder Cremes nach zu denken.

-

Leo ist schlecht gelaunt. Das merkt Karin schon bevor sie sich begrüßt haben, denn normalerweise wird sie von Leo schon mehrere Meter im Voraus angestrahlt. Doch heute sitz Leo versunken in ihrem Bürostuhl und starrt durch die Glasfront das ausgestopfte Maderviech aus Schnabels Büro an.   
Karin klopf den letzten Rest Schnee von ihren Schuhen und hängt ihre Jacke auf. Leo scheint sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Vielleicht hilft ja ein Kaffee gegen ihre Laune. Karin betritt also nicht ihr gemeinsames Büro, sondern läuft wieder ein Stück den Gang zurück in die Kaffeeküche. Auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke steht bereits eine große Kanne Kaffee, aber Karin nimmt zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und befüllt die Kaffeemaschine frisch. Zum Glück betritt niemand in der ganzen Zeit die kleine Küche. Gurgelnd läuft der Kaffee in die Tassen und sie schnappt aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank ihre Packung Sojamilch und gießt sie zum Kaffee. Trainiert manövriert sie sich und die Tassen zurück ins Büro.  
„Guten Morgen Leo“, begrüßt sie ihre Kollegin und stellt den heißen Kaffee auf Leos Schreibtisch. Leo hat noch nicht einmal ihren Rechner hochgefahren.  
„Danke“ grummelt Leo, als Karin sich ihr gegenübersetzt, rührt den Kaffee aber nicht an.

Karin selbst nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck, bevor sie fragt:  
„Alles okay bei dir?“  
Leo seufzt und schaut Karin zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag richtig an. Sie sieht ziemlich zerknautscht aus. Karin versucht ihr bestes Leo ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken.  
„Ja. Also…nein eigentlich nicht. Heute Morgen habe ich einen Anruf von der Hausverwaltung bekommen, dass sowohl die Wasserzufuhr als auch die Heizungen im gesamten Haus ausgefallen sind.“  
Karin versteht sofort Leos schlechte Laune. In ihrer Alten Wohnung hatten sie mal ein ganzes Wochenende keinen Strom gehabt. Da waren es draußen allerdings keine Minusgrade gewesen und wenigstens Aaron hatte es damals ziemlich cool gefunden die ganze Wohnung mit Kerzen auszuleuchten.  
  


„Und wie stellen die sich das denn bei den Temperaturen vor?“ fragt sie Leo.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht.“ Leo nimmt nun endlich den Becher Kaffee und nimmt einen Schluck und spricht dann mehr zu ihrer Tasse als zu Karin.

„Immerhin arbeiten sie dran.“

„Das würd ich ja wohl hoffen.“  
  
Leo lässt sich wieder zurück in ihren Stuhl fallen und schaut wieder Richtung Schnabels Büro.  
  
„Ja. Hoffentlich ham wir heute keinen Einsatz draußen.“ Meint sie grimmig  
  
„Ich glaub nicht, aber weißt du was? Wenn du bis Dienstschluss nichts gehört hast, kann ich dich mit zu mir nehmen.“ Karin ist selbst etwas überrascht von ihrem Vorschlag.  
  
Leo will was sagen, vermutlich ablehnen, aber Karin unterbindet das lieber schnell.  
  
„Wirklich kein Problem. Wir haben n Schlafsofa, ich wollte heute eh Lasagne kochen und Aaron freut sich bestimmt auch dich mal wieder zu sehen.“  
  
Leo überlegt kurz, während Karin sie mustert.

„Okay. Aber wirklich nur, wenn es euch keine Umstände bereitet.“

„Nene“, versichert ihr Karin aufmunternd. Jetzt muss sie nur Aaron vorwarnen und ihn bitten noch Zutaten für die Gorniaksche Speziallasagne zu kaufen.

Leos Laune scheint gleich etwas gehoben.

„Dann gern.“, und sie taucht ab, um den Rechner hochzufahren.

„Ach Karin, auch danke für den Kaffee.“ Kommt es unter dem Tisch hervor.

Karin lehnt sich zufrieden zurück und trinkt einen weitern Schluck Kaffee. Dabei versucht sie das warme Gefühl in ihrer Brust zu unterdrücken.

-

Natürlich hat sich niemand von der Hausverwaltung bei Leo gemeldet. Also steht sie nun neben Karin im Aufzug und wartet darauf, dass sie oben ankommen.

Karin ruft ein „Hallo“ in die Wohnung, nachdem sie die Eingangstür aufgeschlossen hat. Aus Aarons Zimmer kommt erst nach ein paar Sekunden eine Antwort. Während Karin aus ihren Schuhen schlüpft, wirft sie Leo einen Blick zu, den sie in Richtung „mal wieder typisch für Aaron“ interpretiert. Leo kann nur die Schultern zucken. In Aarons Alter hatte sie es immer gemocht, wenn ihr Vater Kollegen zu Besuch hatte. Zumindest so lange wie sie den Gesprächen beim Essen hatte zuhören dürfen. So hatte sie allerhand Einblicke in die polizeiliche Arbeit bekommen, bevor sie mit der Ausbildung angefangen hatte.

„Deine Jacke kannst du an die Garderobe hängen“ sagt Karin und deutet auf den leeren Haken an der Wand. Leo nickt und Karin verschwindet im Bad.

Leo ist erst zum dritten Mal bei Karin. Um die Ecke erspäht sie zwischen Sofa und Palme noch immer zwei Umzugkartons, die Karin und Aaron wohl noch immer nicht ausgepackt haben. Sie steht etwas unschlüssig im Eingang als Aaron aus seinem Zimmer kommt.

„Tach Leo. Na?“ Grinst er sie an.

„Hallo Aaron.“ Begrüßt Leo in etwas nervös und hofft, dass Karin bald wieder kommt. Sie weiß nämlich nicht so recht über was sie mit Aaron quatschen soll. Karin hatte ihr irgendwann mal erzählt, dass Aaron es hasst über Schule, oder seine beruflichen Pläne ausgefragt zu werden. Leo beschließt sich kurzerhand auch bei ihm zu bedanken. Immerhin darf sie auch bei ihm zuhause Gast sein.  
  
„Du. Danke, dass ich heut Abend hier sein darf.“

„Ach kein Problem.“ Aaron grinst sie weiterhin an und schlendert langsam in Richtung Küchen. „Ist ja wirklich n beschissene Situation, so ohne Heizung und Wasser.“

„Das kannste wohl laut sagen.“ Stimmt Leo ihm zu. Also Aaron anfängt aus dem Kühlschrank Gemüse zu holen, folgt Leo ihm kurzer Hand in die Küche um sich nützlich zu machen.

„Ah gut. Ihr hab schon ohne mich angefangen.“ Freut sich Karin, als sie auch in die Küche kommt. Sie hat neue Kleidung an. „‘Tschuldigung ich hab doch spontan entschieden zu duschen.“ Erklärt sie und fügt hinzu: „Leo, falls du später auch willst, hab ich dir n Handtuch bereit gelegt.“  
  


Zu dritt machen sie sich daran auch das restliche Gemüse zu schnippeln. Während die Lasagne im Ofen ist, trinken sie gemeinsam Tee am Küchen Tisch. Leo ist ziemlich entspannt und froh, dass so eine lockere Stimmung herrscht. Es ist interessant zu sehen, wie anders Karin zuhause im Vergleich zur Arbeit ist. Gerade ist sie dabei mit Aaron über einen Film zu debattieren, den die beiden kürzlich gesehen haben. Leo ist schon vor ein paar Minuten aus dem Thema ausgestiegen und lässt ihren Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen. Am Kühlschrank hängen ein paar Fotos von den beiden. Ansonsten ziert nur ein Poster Aarons Zimmer Tür. Was genau darauf ist, kann Leo aber von ihrem Sitzplatz aus nicht erkennen.

„Ich glaub ich geh mal Duschen“ meint Leo und nutzt so die kurze Gesprächspause zwischen Karin und Aaron. „Die Lasagne braucht doch bestimmt noch 15 Minuten, oder?“  
  


„Jap“, nickt Karin. „Brauchst du noch was? Frische Kleidung? Ich bin mir sicher ich find was passendes für dich.“ Sie ist schon drauf und dran aufzustehen, bevor Leo überhaupt dankend ablehnen kann.  
  
„Nene. Nur keine Umstände. Ich hab noch Wechselkleidung in meiner Tasche.“

Obwohl sie schon mindestens n Stunde im Warmen ist, hilft das heiße Wasser ihren Körper wieder richtig aufzuheizen.

Als Leo das Bad, frisch geduscht und wohl gewärmt verlässt, sitzen Aaron und Karin schon am gedeckten Esstisch. Eine dampfende Lasagne vor ihnen.

„Ihr hättet ruhig anfangen können.“ Meinte Leo als sie sich zu ihnen setzt.

„Wollten wir aber nicht“, grinst Aaron und nimmt Leos Teller um ihn für Karin, bewaffnet mit einem großen Löffel zu halten, die eine große Portion auffüllt.

Geduldig wartet Leo darauf, dass auch Karin und Aaron mit Essen versorgt sind. Die Lasagne ist wirklich lecker. Hätte Leo nicht gedacht, so selten wie sich Karin Essen von zuhause für die Arbeit mitbrachte.

Irgendwann verabschiedet sich Aaron und macht den Abwasch. Er verweigert sowohl Karins als auch Leos Hilfe und verschwindet dann in seinem Zimmer. Es ist bereits halb eins als Leo neben Karin im Schlafzimmer steht und die Gästebettdecke in Empfang nimmt, die Karin aus dem obersten Schrankfach fischt.  
Im warmen Licht der Wohnzimmerstehlampe klappen sie gemeinsam das Sofa aus. Karin putzt sich schon mal die Zähne während Leo noch ihre Sachen sortiert. Sie weiß gar nicht mehr, wann sie das letzte Mal bei jemand anderen geschlafen hat.

Bevor Karin sich in ihr Zimmer geht, kommt sie nochmal zu Leo und meint flüsterend: „Weitere Decken sind in der oberen Kiste, falls dir kalt ist und wenn was ist, kannst du mich auch gerne wecken.“  
Leo würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, Karin zu wecken, nickt aber.  
„Danke. Auch nochmal danke das ich hier schlafen kann und für das Essen.“

„Jaja. Immer wieder gerne.“ Raunt Karin.

„Gut Nacht“ gähnt Leo um sich und Karin endlich in den Schlaf zu entlassen. Um 6 klingelt ja der Wecker. Darauf hatten sie sich schon vor ein paar Stunden geeinigt.

„Gute Nacht.“ Antwortet ihr Karin müde, kurz bevor sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwindet, fügt sich noch hinzu: „Schlaf gut, Leo.“

Selbst, wenn Karin nicht gleich darauf ihre Zimmertür geschlossen hätte, hätte Leo darauf nicht antworten können. Zu sehr ist sie damit beschäftigt ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen und zu verarbeiten wie liebevoll Karin doch gerade geklungen hatte.

Karin Nachtgruß ist immer noch ein Echo in Leos Gedanken, als sie in der Dunkelheit auf dem Sofa liegt und versucht einzuschlafen.

-

Zwei Tage nachdem Leo bei ihr Geschlafen hatte, hatte Leo, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Archiv gemacht hatte um einige Akten wegzubringen, Karin ein kleines Geschenk gegeben.

„Für die Gastfreundschaft.“ Hatte sie erklärt und war dann ganz schnell aus dem Büro verschwunden. Für Karin war es selbstverständlich gewesen Leo in ihrer Situation auszuhelfen. Außerdem hatte sich am nächsten Tag herausgestellt, dass schon am selben Tag alles wieder funktioniert hatte. Die Hausverwaltung hatte nur vergessen, die Mieter darüber zu informieren.

Karin schaute nun schon einige Minuten das Geschenk auf ihrem Schreibtisch an. Sie war unschlüssig, ob sie es jetzt öffnen wollte, oder lieber wartete, bis sie zuhause war, um sich dafür Zeit zunehmen konnte. Aber wenn Leo wieder kam und eine Reaktion von ihr wollte? Nicht, dass Karin sie kränkte, wenn sie das Geschenk noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Entschlossen rollt Karin an ihre Schreibtischplatte heran und fängt an vorsichtig das Geschenkband zu öffnen. Die Schleife verknotet sich und als Karin versucht sie ohne Schere zu öffen, fällt ihr mal wieder auf, dass sich die risse Haut an ihrem Knöchel noch immer nicht geschlossen hat. Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch mal was dafür besorgen.

Sie entscheidet sich doch zur Schere zu greifen. Karin muss schmunzeln als sie den Text der Verpackung liest.

_Skin repair._

Diesmal ignoriert sie nicht den Satz, den ihr Herz macht. Leo war nicht nur aufgefallen, dass die Haut an ihren Händen trocken war, nein sie hatte sogar extra etwas dagegen besorgt. Vorsichtig trägt Karin etwas von der Creme auf die betroffenen Stellen auf und hat sofort das Gefühl, dass ihre Haut sich repariert. Die Creme riecht angenehm frisch, ist aber nicht zu aufdringlich.

„Na Frau Gorniak, da ham Sie aba Glück gehabt.“ Karin zuckt zusammen, als Schnabel zu ihr spricht. Sie schaut ihren Chef verdattert an.

„Na die Handschuhe.“ Er gestikuliert in Richtung ihres Schreibtisches. Karin war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass neben der Creme noch etwas in dem Geschenk gewesen war. Ein Paar schwarzer Handschuhe liegt da noch.

„Die sind in der ganzen Republik bei dem Wetter nicht mehr zu haben.“ Erklärt Schnabel, streicht sich über die Krawatte und betritt dann sein Büro ohne auf eine Reaktion von Karin zu warten.

Karin nimmt die Handschuhe und lehnt sich zurück. Das Material ist weich und warm, aber nicht zu dick. So kann sie noch problemlos ihre Waffe ziehen. Karin lehnt sich zurück in ihren Stuhl und erlaubt sich ausnahmsweise Mal über ein _was wäre wenn_ nach zu denken. Denn Leo hatte sich anscheinend nicht nur die Mühe gemacht für sie Handcreme zu besorgen, sondern auch eines der vergriffenen Diensthandschuhpaare für sie organisiert.

**Author's Note:**

> Titel von David Haerles - Do you know Surrender; 
> 
> Leo hat Karin übrigens Creme von Eau Thermale Avene gekauft.


End file.
